


Tribute To Underappreciated Star Wars Actors

by StaceyDawe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Acting, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Reviews, appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: A lot of Star Wars actors get a lot of undeserved hate. here is some appreciation for them with some of my favourite clips of them.The video is now visible.





	Tribute To Underappreciated Star Wars Actors




End file.
